Si pudiera decirte
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Tomoki cae en una depresion cuando Hiyori despareció hace ya un mes, pero una noche, en Synapse, Daedalus se encuentra a Hiyori muy herida... ¿Qué pasará? (Tomoki x Hiyori) (One-shot).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ^^ recientemente me vi las dos películas de "Sora no Otoshimono" cuando lo termine decidir leer el manga ya que el final de la ultima película "Eternal my master" me dejo con muchas incógnitas, cosa que ya me vi todo el manga entero xD...a lo que iba decidí hacer este one-shot, sera un Tomoki x Hiyori, la historia se basara en la parte final historia de la película "Sora no otoshimono: tokei jikake no angeloid (Angeloid del tiempo)"...sí se que en el manga de esta serie, Hiyori al final no se muere xD muere en manga 70 y en el 77 Tomoki la resucita...Ups perdón por el spoiler para aquellos que no hayan visto el manga ^^' cabe decir que estas otras de mis parejas favoritas de la serie xD, en fin sin más que decir comencemos con esta historia. Sora no Otoshimono no me pertenece sino que le pertenece a su autor _Suu Minazuki._**

\- Blah, blah, blah (personaje hablando)

\- _Blah, blah, blah_ (Personaje pensado)

 **Si pudiera decirte**

 **(Tomoki x Hiyori)**

Había pasado un mes desde que la Angeloid del tiempo, Zeta conocida como Hiyori Kazane, desapareció del mundo de los humanos ante la mirada de Tomoki, Ikaros, Nymph y Astarea cuando terminó esa batalla para intentar salvar a Hiyori de su control mental, en ese mismo mes, Tomoki cayó en una depresión porque decía el que había fallado al intentar salvar a Hiyori, no comía apenas y todas las noches lloraba por la ausencia de la Angeloid morena, cosa que lo notaron Ikaros, Astraea, Nymph, Sohara, Sugata y Mikako. (Osea sus amigos xD), ambas chicas estaban preocupadas por el pervertido ya que no solo hacia eso sino que también ya no hacía cosas pervertidas, que es algo que Tomoki suele hacer siempre.

Ahora nos situamos en la casa de Tomoki, era de noche, Ikaros hacía la cena mientras que Nymph veía la televisión, Astraea estaba en la casa de Mikako porque le había invitado a cenar en su casa, cosa que acepto la rubia alegremente. Y Tomoki estaba en su cuarto llorando como lo hacía todas las noches.

 **Casa de Tomoki – Habitación de Tomoki**

Tomoki: _Kazane..._ \- ´pensó el llorando recordando a su amiga.- _¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡No quería que te pasara esto! ¡Quería ser feliz a tu lado!...-_ pensó el dolido por su perdida.- _Si estuvieras aquí...¡Si pudiera decirte lo mucho que te quiero hubiéramos sido felices!_ \- pensó el pervertido recordando la confesión de su amiga y el beso que se dieron cuando ella despareció.

En efecto, Tomoki se enamoro de Hiyori cuando ella se le confesó pero el lo negaba ya que el no era muy popular con las chicas y ahora esta pasando factura.

Tomoki: _¡Soy un idiota por no aceptar que estaba enamorado de ti, Kazane! ¡Es verdad lo que dicen: Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes! -_ __Pensaba el recordando todo esos momentos que pasaron juntos.- _¡Tu me declaraste tu amor! ¡Me aceptaste a pesar de ser un pervertido! Yo me negaba porque creí que era un sueño, y ¡era real! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA BUAAHH! -_ __Terminó de pensar el moreno porque tanta tristeza que tenía no podía seguir razonando consigo mismo.

Después de un rato, Tomoki se calmo y dejo de llorar pero aun seguía en ese estado: Triste. Ikaros subió a la habitación de su amo para avisarle de que ya estaba lista la cena.

Ikaros: Amo, la cena esta lista.- dijo ella avisándole al moreno detrás de la puerta.

Tomoki: Ah...voy enseguida...-dijo el moreno desganado.

Ikaros al escuchar eso, se dirijo a la cocina para servir la mesa, mientras servia la cena, ella pensaba.

 **Casa de Tomoki – Salón.**

Ikaros: _Ya a pasado un mes desde que Hiyori desapareció.-_ pensaba la Angeloid recordando cuando ella desvaneció del mundo humano.- _Hiyori me pidió que cuidara a mi amo, pero no me gusta verle triste, cada vez que lo veo llorando por la ausencia de Hiyori mi reactor me duele._ \- pensó ella poniendo su mano en el pecho.

Después de preparar la mesa, Nymph y Ikaros procedió a comer, mientras comían el moreno llego al salón, ambas Angeloids se alegraron pero luego miro con horror al moreno.

Tomoki se le notaba las ojeras, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sus ojos carecía de brillo y se le notaba el cansancio que tenia de no haber dormido lo suficiente.

Nymph al ver ese estado procedió a hablar.

Nymph: Tomoki...¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto ella preocupada.

Tomoki: ¿Hm? ¡Ah! Si...me encuentro...bien.- dijo el algo ido.

Nymph: Tomoki...no mientas se que estas triste por lo que paso con Hiyori.- dijo ella intentando consolar al moreno.- Desahogarte con nosotras Tomoki, no solo eres tu que sufre por lo de Hiyori.

Tomoki al escuchar esas palabras, volvió a llorar, a los que ambas Angeloids procedió a abrazarle.

Tomoki: Yo... tengo la culpa...si hubiéramos detenido antes... ¡nada hubiera pasado a Kazane! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! - grito el llorando.

Nymph: Tomoki... tu no tienes la culpa...jamas pensábamos que esto pasaría.- dijo la peliazul abrazando fuertemente.

Ikaros: Si...amo, por favor...no llores...no es tu culpa.- dijo ella acariciando la cabeza del pelinegro.

Tomoki: ¡No puedo! - grito el moreno.- ¡Me siento culpable, chicas!...¡Se que ella ya no está!...¡Jamas podré verla!...Su sonrisa.- dijo el recordado las reacciones de su amiga.- ...Su timidez...me lo pasaba bien con ella... me duele...¡Y más que no podre decirle mi respuesta! - grito el llorando aun más y apretando los puños con fuerza.

Las dos Angeloids se sorprendió por lo que dijo Tomoki.

Nymph: Tomoki...Acaso...¿¡Te enamoraste de Hiyori!?.- dijo ella en shock.

Tomoki: ¡Si! ¡Yo intentaba negar mis sentimientos por ella! ¡Ahora pago las consecuencias! ¡Ella despareció y nunca podre decir lo que siento por ella!...soy...soy...buahh...- Corto el moreno ya que el dolor que sentía no podía hablar.

Al escuchar esa confesión, las Angeloids se deprimieron ya que el corazón de Tomoki pertenecía a Hiyori, ellas para ayudar al moreno, ambas hizo más fuerte el abrazo hasta que se calmó.

Ikaros: ¿Se encuentra mejor, mi amo? - pregunto la Angeloid pelirosa a su amo.

Tomoki: Si...eso creo...chicas perdonadme...se que sentís algo por mi...Si no queréis estar con un infeliz como yo...podéis iros...sois libres de hacerlo...- dijo el pelinegro triste

Nymph: ¡Jamas! - grito ella apunto de llorar.- ¡Jamas digas eso!...A pesar de que tu corazón pertenece a Hiyori...¡Nunca te dejaremos solo, tonto!.- grito ella soltando una lagrima. - ¿No piensas igual, Alpha? - dijo ella mirando a la Angeloid pelirosa.

Ikaros: ¡Hai! ¡Amo no seas idiota! ¡Yo jamas te abandonaría, mi amo! - dijo ella en el mismo estado que la peliazul.- ¡Aunque mi reactor me duela!...¡No me gusta verte así!...¡Quiero que mi amo vuelva a ser el de antes!- dijo la pelirosa sincerándose.

Tomoki: Chicas...- dijo el pelinegro sorprendido y luego volvió a llorar.- ¡Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos!...gracias...

Después de haberse calmado, procedió a comer con las Angeloids. Cuando terminaron, Tomoki se fue a dormir, mientras que Ikaros y Nymph veían la televisión ya que al ser Angeloids, no tienen la capacidad de poder dormirse. Mientras en otro lugar, exactamente en la casa de Daedalus, la creadora y madre de Ikaros, Nymph y Astraea.

 **Mundo "Synapse" - Casa de Daedalus.**

Daedalus estaba observando a Tomoki ya que después de lo que paso con la Angeloid del tiempo, ha estado muy preocupada por su estado, ella veía toda las noches lo que hacia el moreno, que era simplemente, lloraba por la ausencia de Hiyori.

Daedalus: Tomo-kun...- dijo ella susurrando al ver el estado del moreno.

Al terminar de observar miro hacia su ventana pensando en los sucesos que paso hace ya un mes, mientras pensaba, una explosión se produjo cerca de su casa.

Daedalus: ¿¡Qué diablos...!? - grito ella sorprendida de la explosión.

Daedalus se va a fuera de su casa y ve algo que la sorprendió bastante, era la Angeloid del tiempo, Hiyori Kazane, estaba en un estado muy grave. La peliazul al ver esto fue a ayudarla.

Daedalus: ¡Kazane!...¡Aguanta te pondrás bien! - dijo ella viendo el estado de la morena. _Si la salvo Tomo-kun se alegrara mucho._ \- Pensó ella con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a su casa, Daedalus puso a Hiyori en una de las camillas para poder examinarlas, al ponerla en las camillas, empezó a curar sus heridas. Después de haber curado sus heridas.

Daedalus: _Ahora que lo pienso...Debo de examinar a Hiyori Kazane que es lo que tiene por dentro, seguro que ese bastardo le implanto algo cuando ella estaba siendo controlada. -_ Pensó la peliazul recordando a cierto rubio al que todos caemos mal.

Después de varias horas examinandola, encontró lo que buscaba, Daedalus al ver eso, empezó a eliminar dicha "cosa" que le hacia que estuviese controlada sobre cierto rubio. Después de haber terminado, la peliazul pensaba.

Daedalus: _¡Listo!...¡ya he terminado! -_ pensaba ella alegremente.- _Solo queda que ella se despierte..._

Después se fue al ordenador y empezó a observar a Tomoki, después de un rato, Hiyori empezó abrir los ojos.

Hiyori: ¿Umh? ¿Donde...estoy? - dijo ella desorientada.

Daedalus: Estas en mi casa en Synapse, Hiyori Kazane.- dijo ella mirando a la Angeloid del tiempo.

Hiyori: ¿Quién eres? ¿y qué me pasó? Recuerdo que me desvanecí. - pregunto ella a su salvadora recordando lo que le paso hace un mes.

Daedalus: Me llamo Daedalus y soy la creadora de las Angeloids Ikaros,Nymph y Astraea.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Hace unas horas, en una explosión, llegaste a mi casa muy mal herida, yo al saber quién eras fui a socorrerte.

Hiyori al escuchar eso se sorprendió, ya que pensó que ya dejó de existir (muerta vamos xD).

Hiyori: ¡Gracias Daedalus-san! - dijo ella en forma de agradecimiento.

Daedalus: No hay porque darlas Hiyori...es más lo hice por Tomo-kun.-dijo ella tristemente recordando el estado del moreno cosa que lo noto Hiyori.

Hiyori: Daedalus-san...¿Qué le pasa a Sakurai-kun? - dijo ella preocupada.

Daedalus al ver la preocupación de la Angeloid decidió contar lo que le paso al moreno.

Daedalus: Hiyori estuviste un mes desaparecida.- dijo ella suspirando cosa que sorprendió la morena.- En el mes que despareciste, Tomo-kun entró en un estado de depresión porque el piensa que es su culpa por lo que te paso.- dijo ella triste mientras que la morena se quedo en shock.- Llora toda las noches, come apenas...Hiyori, Tomo-kun lo esta pasándolo mal.- dijo ella mostrando un vídeo de lo que hacia el pervertido.

Tomoki (en pantalla y en vivo xD): Kazane...- dijo el llorando por la ausencia cosa que empezó a llorar a la morena Angeloid.

Daedalus: ¿Ves? Tomo-kun esta sufriendo, ¿Qué haras, Hiyori? - pregunto la peliazul seriamente a la Angeloid del tiempo.

Hiyori se seco las lágrimas y contesto decididamente.

Hiyori: ¿No es obvio? ¡Ire a verle ahora mismo!

Daedalus: ¡Quieta! Espera hasta mañana...todavía no te has recuperado de las heridas que tienes.

Hiyori: Pero...

Daedalus: Hiyori, no estas curada al 100%, es mejor que esperes hasta mañana.- dijo la peliazul acosenjandola.- Mañana veras a Tomoki y hablareis lo que tengáis que hablar, yo mañana hare un portal hacia la colina en que estuvisteis anteriormente ya que Tomoki cuando termina las clases pasa por ahí para recordarte.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Hiyori: Esta bien...Daedalus-san.

Al día siguiente...

 **Mundo "La tierra" - Instituto Sorami.**

Habían acabado las clases, Tomoki como siempre iba con una cara melancolica, al salir de la puerta junto con Sohara, Ikaros y Nymph, Sohara empezó ha hablar.

Sohara: Tomo-chan...hemos planeado ir a la casa de Sugata-sempai ¿Te apuntas? - dijo ella intentando animar a su amigo de infancia.

Tomoki: ¿Mm? Hoy no puedo Sohara, tengo planes... Si me disculpas.- dijo el tristemente saliendo de ahi dirigiéndose a "cierto" sitio.

Las chicas al ver esa reacción agacharon la cabeza.

Sohara: Tomo-chan...-murmuro ella triste.

Nymph: Tomoki...- murmuro la peliazul en el mismo estado que la castaña.

Ikaros: Amo...- dijo ella preocupada por su "amo"

Sohara: _¡Por Kami-sama! ¿¡Qué podemos hacer!? -_ Pensó ella histérica.

Mientras en otro lugar en Sorami, Tomoki llegó a la colina donde conoció a Hiyori, mientras que observaba la ciudad...

 **Mundo "Synapse" - Casa de Daedalus.**

Daedalus había estado observando a Tomoki para encontrar el momento apropiado para enviar a Hiyori para que estuvieran a solas, cuando el pervertido fue a la colina, ella aviso a Hiyori.

Daedalus: ¡Ahora Hiyori! - grito ella advirtiendo a la morena.- Es el momento que puedes hablar con el.

Hiyori simplemente asistió con la cabeza, la peliazul al ver la reacción de la Angeloid comenzó a crear el portal a la tierra, una vez creado el portal, la Angeloid procedió a entrar y antes de irse pensó ella.

Hiyori: _Sakurai-kun muy pronto nos volveremos a ver. -_ Pensó ella con una sonrisa.

Hiyori se había ido de la casa de Daedalus para ir a la tierra, Daedalus al ver la sonrisa de Hiyori está pensó

Daedalus: _Por fin...Tomo-kun sonreirá de nuevo...Me alegra mucho haberla salvado. -_ Pensó ella sonriendo.

Mientras en la Tierra...

 **Mundo "La tierra" - Colina de la ciudad de Sorami.**

Tomoki: Como me gustaría que estuvieses aquí...Kazane.- dijo el tristemente pensando en la morena.

Sin previo avisó, alguien le tapo los ojos, dejando desconcertado al moreno, después una voz se escuchó.

?: ¿Quién soy? - dijo esa voz en tono juguetón.

Tomoki: _E-Esa voz...¡No puede ser! -_ __Pensó el moreno sorprendido.- ¿De verdad que eres tú, Hiyori?.- dijo el con esperanzas que fuera ella.

Hiyori: Acertaste...Sakurai-kun.- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa.

Tomoki: Kazane...¿¡De verdad que eres tú y no eres una ilusión!? - pregunto el en estado de shock.

Hiyori: ¡Claro Sakurai-kun! ¡He vuelto! - dijo ella alegre.

Tomoki al ver que eso no era una ilusión abrazo a la morena, ella se sonrojo el comportamiento del moreno pero luego escucho un llanto, era de Tomoki.

Tomoki: ¡Kazane eres tu de verdad! ¡Me alegra mucho de que estés bien! - dijo el llorando de alegria.

Después de un rato, Tomoki se calmo y empezaron ha hablar entre ellos, incluyendo explicaciones de como seguía Hiyori con vida. Después de una larga charla, ambos estaban sentados en la hierba cuando la morena empezó ha hablar.

Hiyori: También me enteré, que estabas deprimido.- dijo ella preocupada.

Tomoki: Fue...porque era mi culpa de lo que te pasó.- dijo el agachando la cabeza.

Hiyori: Sakurai-kun no fue tu...- fue cortada por el.

Tomoki: Nada de Sakurai-kun...llamame por mi nombre...Hiyori-chan.- dijo el sonriendo cosa que la dejo sorprendida a la Angeloid morena.

Hiyori: ¡Ha-Hai, Saku...Tomoki-kun! - dijo ella autocorrigiendose.

Tomoki: _Qué hermosa es cuando se pone tímida...¡Es verdad! -_ Pensó el moreno sonrojandose.- _¡Debo decirselo! Estamos solos, y aparte ha vuelto, ya puedo decirle mi respuesta.-_ Pensó muy rojo.- Etto...¿Hiyori-chan?

Hiyori: ¿Dime Tomoki-kun? - pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

Tomoki: ¿Te acuerdas lo que me dijiste? - pregunto el un poco nervioso.- ¿Lo de que yo te gustaba?.

La Angeloid al escuchar eso ultimo empezó a sonrojarse y ponerse en el mismo estado qué el moreno.

Hiyori: ¡S-S-Si! ¿Qué pasa con eso? - pregunto ella muy roja.

Tomoki: _¡Ahora o nunca! -_ pensó el decidido.- ¡veras yo...! al principio pensé que era un sueño lo que me dijistes...aún recuerdo el golpe que me dio Ikaros porque creía que era un sueño, jejeje.- dijo el riendose.- a lo que iba...Hiyori-chan fui un idiota en no habertelo dicho antes, por eso estaba deprimido, porque en ese día, cuando te convertiste en Angeloid, quise decir estas palabras que te diré ahora.

Tomoki se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió cara a cara con la morena, cosa que la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa, cosa que se dio cuenta el moreno y le puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

Tomoki: Hiyori Kazane-chan...yo...¡TE AMO! - grito el moreno muy rojo.

Hiyori se sorprendió ya que no pensaba que el su amor por el fuera correspondido, al escuchar esas palabras empezó a llorar de felicidad.

Hiyori: ¿D-De verdad Tomoki-kun? - pregunto ella llorando de felicidad.

Tomoki: ¡Claro que sí, Hiyori-chan! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Mi corazón late por tí! ¡sin tí mi vida carece de sentido! - dijo el seguro de sus palabras.

Hiyori al escuchar eso, abrazó al moreno.

Hiyori: ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Yo también te amo, Tomoki-kun! - dijo ella feliz.

Tomoki: Hiyori-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia? - preguntó el moreno sonriendo tiernamente a la Angeloid del tiempo.

Hiyori: ¡Si, claro que sí! - grito ella muy feliz.

Tomoki al escuchar eso, se alegro mucho. Acto seguido, ambos se acercaban, al llegar, ambos sintieron sus respiraciones, Tomoki se empezó a acercarse a los labios de Hiyori, Antes de besarse ambos dijeron.

Tomoki x Hiyori: Te quiero...

Ambos empezaron a besarse, ambos se daban un beso inexperto pero significativo, ya que ambos se expresaban todo el amor que se sentía. Al terminar ambos se abrazaron y se miraron.

Tomoki: Gracias por aparecer en mi vida Hiyori-chan.- dijo el moreno tiernamente a su novia.

Hiyori: Digo lo mismo, Tomoki-kun...te quiero.- dijo ella cerrando los ojos para escuchar los latidos del corazón de su novio.

Tomoki: Yo también te quiero, Hiyori. - dijo el apoyando su cabeza por encima de la cabeza de su novia mirando el cielo ya que era de noche.

Lo que no se dieron cuenta es que tres Angeloids y Sohara eran testigo de esa escena, ambas se alegraron por el moreno ya que volvió la chica que lloraba por ella cada noche... Ahora sin duda, la vida de Tomoki vuelve a ser el de siempre a excepción de que tiene a su amada...Hiyori Kazane... Aunque sea un Angeloid, pero a pesar de eso, Tomoki volvía a ser feliz...junto con ella.

 **FIN**

 **Espero que os haya gustado mucho este One-shot de Tomoki x Hiyori ^^**

 **Dejad vuestra opinión en las Reviews diciendo que os ha parecido esta historia :D**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD y que tengáis un buen día.**


	2. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	3. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
